


Blade.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is pressed, Multi, Roller Skating AU, Roman is a gay disaster, Roman is clumsy as fuck', Virgil is a gay disaster, and also he's scared of falling in love, and so what if they all have crushes on each other, because his dad had a rough relationship in the past, it's a poly party, oil burns, they're all poly, thomas and joan have running bets on virgil's love life, virgil has an extreme fear of losing another limb, virgil is a double BKA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman really wants to ask out the cute coworker at the Roller Rink he works at.However, Virgil has some terms and conditions that no one has met to get a date with him yet.
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship, calm - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots 2: Electric Boogaloo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100705
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Blade.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Skate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708059)
> 
> guys, I accidentally deleted the whole fic on docs when I was trying to transfer it to AO3, it's a miracle it survived.
> 
> enjoy!  
> -satellite

Virgil was halfway through filling out someone’s order when the oil over boiled and spilled onto one of his arms.

Being the dumbass that he was, he bit back a scream and finished the order before turning off the fryers. Once the order was out, he flipped the register closed and put out the sign that said that the rink was sold out of food for the day before heading past Roman and into the workshop.

After sitting down, he placed the burned arm onto the worktable to inspect it. The skin was already blistering and he poked at it before letting out a quiet hiss of pain. He was too busy looking at the injury to realize that Roman had come up and sat beside him on the bench.

“That’s really bad.”

“I know. Don’t tell my dad.”

“Uhh..I think we should tell him. That’s gonna scar even with medical treatment.” Roman said softly. Virgil bit his lip and shook his head nervously.

“I can’t go back to a hospital. I can’t.”

“Hey, they’re not going to cut off your arm. I’ll even drive you over.”

“Roman, you came over on a bike.” Virgil said, smiling. “Do you even know how to drive?”

“Yes. But Remus uses the car more often. It’s only a two mile ride here so I don’t need to use gas.” Roman looked at the burn. “Thomas is upfront, I’ll go get him.”

“Thanks Ro.” Virgil said quietly as Roman stood and pushed away from the table, rollerblading backwards. “You’re getting better at that.”

Roman winked, bowed and crashed into the door. Virgil let out a startled laugh as his coworker stood up and sheepishly skated out of the workroom to get Thomas.

And if a tiny part of his brain thought that Roman’s concern was cute, Virgil’s more respectable sensible brain stuffed it down.

He didn’t need a crush. Virgil was smarter than that. He’d already dodged having a crush on Logan when he first started coming in, he was able to avoid falling for Patton when he started working for his dad, what was one more charismatic teen?

A lot apparently.

…

Roman found Virgil at the front the next day when he came in, looking bored.

“So, how’s the arm?”

Virgil shrugged. “Dad revoked my cooking privileges until the burn’s gone. So no more free tater tots for you while you handle rentals.”

“Aw man.” Roman pouted and leaned across the counter. “I could just take you out on a date to make up for it.”

Virgil snorted and pushed Roman back. “Not a chance. You do know why Logan comes and trains so often right?”

“Because he wants to beat you?”

“Nah, I told him he could go out on a date if he beat me. Here we are almost a year later.”

Roman blinked a few times. “He asked you out when he was fifteen?”

“Fourteen actually. One of his cousins had a birthday party here and he spent most of his time talking to me.”

Roman tapped his fingers together. “So if I beat you in a race--”

“Skates or Blades, your choice.” Virgil added.

“Then I can take you out on a date?”

Virgil nodded. “Yep.”

Roman paused and looked at the carpet. “All right, I’ll race you after work.”

Virgil threw his head back and started laughing, the contagious kind that had Roman feeling like he was about to burst out as well, but when Virgil finally calmed down enough to wheeze, he shook his head.

“You’ve been working here for over half a year and you still trip on your own skates!”

Roman grinned. “I’ll get lucky.”

“You’re nothing but a cocky bastard.” Virgil said smugly. “Now go clock in before Joan fires you for not showing up to do rentals.”

Roman blew Virgil a kiss, who rolled his eyes and flipped him off fondly. You know, regular coworker shit.

Now he just had four and a half hours to figure out how he was going to beat someone who literally grew up on rollerblades and rollerskates. 

Fuck.

…

Virgil skated over the carpet and onto the floor, where Roman was waiting with a smile.

“Okay pretty boy, you know the rules.” Virgil said casually as he stopped in front of Roman.

“Can I add a few?”

“Depends.”

“Okay, I want to skate forward and you go backwards for the three laps. Cause other than that, you’re going to leave me in the dust.” 

Virgil thought about it for a second. “I’ll go backwards for two laps and give you a five second head start.”

“Fine.” Roman stuck out his hand. “Shake on it.”

Virgil shook, they lined up and Joan counted them off, amusement glittering in their eyes as Roman absolutely booked it and Virgil stood there for a few moments before taking off backwards.

If Roman hadn’t had the five second head start, Virgil would have won. However, he barely managed to keep in front and Virgil was close enough to grab at his jacket the entirety of the last lap.

But Roman won.

And so Roman had a date and Virgil had a growing pit of nervousness in his stomach.

Once the place was closed up and Thomas was driving him home, Virgil finally worked up the courage to bring up his mounting worry.

“Dad?”

“What’s up?”

“Uh.. you know my race rule? Ro-- Roman beat me.” Virgil muttered out the last bit in a rush and Thomas snuck a glance over to see that his son was blushing furiously.

“About time someone did. Logan’s going to be insanely jealous.”

“Dad!”

“What? I know that every employee around your age here has had a crush on you at some point in time!”

Virgil buried his face in his hands, trying and failing to hide the red that was spreading down to his neck. “Why?”

“Because you’re fucking badass.” Thomas smiled. “Little fighter.”

“I’d be taller than you if you got me longer prosthetics.”

“And your doctor says that your legs are perfectly proportionate. I’m not about to mess that up because you want longer legs.”

“Long legs are hot.”

“Oh? Is that why you like Roman? Cause, I’d say he’s pretty tall.” Thomas teased as Virgil groaned and shook his head.

“Dad, please no. I don’t like Roman. Nope, not at all, love is not for me, nope. I don’t want what happened to you to happen to me.”

Thomas softened as he pulled the car into the driveway and shut it off. “Virgil, you know that Nico and I were just a bit of a mistake. Roman’s not going to break your heart.”

Virgil sighed quietly. “And what if he is?”

“Then we pick ourselves off the ground and move forward. And possibly fire Roman.”

“You wouldn’t. Please say you wouldn’t.”

Thomas shrugged. “You’re my priority over employees. And Nico and I were in a relationship for almost two years. High school stuff lasts like two months if you’re lucky.”

“That’s comforting.” Virgil said.

And he meant it.

…

The date went great.

Logan challenged Roman to the next race for Virgil’s affection and when they tied, Virgil just sighed and took them both out.

And if Patton joined their little date group a few months later, only Thomas was the one to lose something as he slid a ten dollar bill to Joan.

It’s not always the best idea to bet on when your son is going to fall in love with the people he already liked.

**Author's Note:**

> (kudos?)  
> (comments?)  
> Join the motherfucking [discord?](https://discord.gg/ysyJj6Y)


End file.
